Bloons Monkey City 2 (PS's conception)
My version of BMC 2. Features Well...Basically new terrains, new towers and new bloons, with also Hardcore Mode. Also there's a new thing: Dimensions. You can warp to 3 dimensions: One you first meet, a completely parallel dimension and a reversed one. On the Monkey Dimension, your first dimension you meet, it's everything normal. Nuff' said. On the Parallel Dimension, the towers and bloons are REALLY delusional. On the reversed dimension, bloons come from the exit and escape from the entrance. The arrow now points to where the bloons will escape and the bloons will not follow the path, rather than going to the path, so you can only place towers on the path. Towers Normal Version Dart Monkey - Shoots a single dart which pops a single bloon layer. No upgrade has changed. Ice Monkey - Freezes multiple bloons in a short radius. Absolute Zero ability can now freeze every layer of every bloon onscreen, no matter which bloon is. Boomerang Monkey - Pops 3 bloons at once. No upgrade has changed. Sniper Monkey - Pops 2 layers at once. No upgrade has changed. Monkey Buccaner - Shoots a cannonball which explodes like a 1/0 Bomb Tower. Grape Shot now is renamed to Mini-Cannon Shot and now can do a 0/0 Bomb Tower explosion when shot. Ninja Monkey - Shoots a shuriken that pops up to 3 bloons at once and can see and target Camo Bloons. Sharp Shurikens now makes shurikens pop up to 6 bloons. Monkey Apprentice - Shoot magicballs which pop up to 4 bloons at once. Has magical upgrades which are added to it's arsenal. No upgrades changed. Monkey Village - Buffs all towers within it's range, making them increase the range of them. Has many upgrades which can help nearby towers. No upgrades changed Monkey Ace - Shoots 8 darts in 8 directions. No upgrades changed. Super Monkey - Shoots a volley of 3 darts per second. No upgrades changed. Dartling Gunner - Shoots darts wherever your mouse is. No upgrades changed. Glue Gunner - Shoots a glue glob which glues bloons. Glued bloons move 50% slower. From Bloon Dissolver upgrade, it can now glue MOAB-classed bloons. Bomb Tower - Shoots bombs which does medium poppage. No upgrades changed. Spike Factory - Produces a stack of 5 spikes. No upgrades changed. Banana Farm - Produces a certain amount of bananas which are worth 60 cash. Valuable Bananas now make the bananas be worth 120 cash. Delusionary Version Double-Sharp Dart Monkey - Now have doubled penetration, doubled popping power and doubled amount of dart shots in every upgrade. Wildice Hazard Monkey - Now have a slowdown effect. Also have a sightly range increase, doubled popping power and longer freezing in every upgrade. Glaive Thrower - Now throws glaives instead of boomerangs in every upgrade. Glaive Thrower upgrade will be renamed to Double Glaive Thrower and will make him shoot 2 glaives instead of one. Glaive Lord will now shoot 4 glaives and 8 glaives will orbit. Military Sniper - Now shoots bombs too. Those also pop 2 layers and has a blasting radius of a 1/0 Bomb Tower. Upgrades will also affect the bomb along with the shots of the Sniper. Monkey Buccaner - Nothing changed, aside from the blasting radius of the bombs. Ninja Master - Now have a doubled amount of shurikens, doubled penetration and doubled popping power in every upgrade. Monkey Wizard - Nothing changed, aside from the un-camofying and un-regenfying that it has in Monkey Sense, which was renamed to Wizardry. Adapted Monkey Village - Now Monkey Village is 2/2 automatically. Heli-Pilot - Now Monkey Ace is replaced by Heli-Pilot. Super Monkey - Now shoots a doubled amount of darts / plasmas / lasers / sun rays. Crazy Dartling Gunner - Now it acts like a 2/0 Dartling Gunner when placed, and like a 0/0 Delusional Super Monkey when 2/0. Corrosive Splatter Glue Gunner - Now Glue Gunner is 2/2 automatically. Bomb Tower - Nothing changed, aside from the blast radius increase in any upgrade. Spike Factory - Now adds 5 spikes in their stacks in any upgrade. Banana Factory - Now produces the amount of bananas it can in the Spike Factory rate, but bananas are now worth 5 cash. Valuable Bananas are worth 10 cash. Bloons Normal Version Red Bloon - Just a single, slow, empty bloon. Blue Bloon - Another single, sightly slow bloon, but carry a Red Bloon. Green Bloon - More one single bloon, but carry a Blue Bloon and it's sightly fast. Yellow Bloon - OK, this time it's a single but a big fast bloon that carry a Green Bloon. Pink Bloon - A fat BIG dasher bloon that carry a Yellow Bloon. Black Bloon - Small, black bloon that is sightly fast but somehow carry two Pink Bloons. It's resistant to ANY explosion (including the explosion of the fireballs shot by the Monkey Apprentice) due to it's somehow high temperature, marked as a hot thermality, which absorbs high temperatures. White Bloon - Small, white bloon that is sightly fast but somehow carry two Pink Bloons. It's resistant to ANY freezing attack due to it's somehow low temperature, marked as a cold / freezing thermality, which absorbs low temperatures. Zebra Bloon - It carry a White Bloon and a Black Bloon, but it's also a master in thermality! It's high AND low temperatures marked by the white-colored and black-stripes on him absorbs high temperatures and low ones at the same time! Rainbow Bloon - A single rainbow-colored bloon. It carry 2 Zebra Bloons, though. If you think Rainbows are sign of luck, you're wrong. Ceramic Bloon - This brown-looking bloon has a secret: It's not a colored layer, it's a CLAY layer! He withstands with 10 shots, and also makes a illusion. His illusion is to trick the person, showing that it's a Rainbow Bloon. When it's totally popped, it reveals TWO RAINBOW BLOONS!!!! How that trick is realized? No one knows. Massive Ornary Air Blimp (M.O.A.B.) - This big fat blimp withstands with 200 hits! And carry 4 Ceramic Bloons for our happiness!!!! It's slow, however, giving time to you pop the outer layer. Brutal Floating Behemoth (B.F.B.) - This giant more fatter blimp carry 4 M.O.A.B.s!!!! This world is doomed... Terrains Here is a "list" of the terrains: Grass Terrain - Every tower is favored on this terrain. Desert Terrain - In some Desert Terrains, there's some bags left from a war. Those can reduce the damage dealt to towers by 1 or 2, and can hide Sniper Monkeys, making them untargettable. Forest Terrain - Sniper Monkeys are untargettable here. Snipers and Ninjas are favored. Jungle Terrain - All bloons are Camo Bloons. Snipers and Ninjas are favored. Heavy Forest Terrain - Half of the bloons are Camo Bloons. Snipers and Ninjas are favored. Valley Terrain (NEW!) - A terrain which there's only a straight line set to horizontal as a path for bloons. Only seeking projectiles or missiles can hit the bloons. Bloons are smaller and moves 50% slower. Stormy Valley Terrain (NEW!) - Stormy version of Valley. Still only a straight line set to horizontal as a path and smaller and 50%¨slower bloons, but thunders come and strikes bloons. This only happens on the beginning, middle and ending of the round. They arc just like Monkey Apprentice's Thunderbolt upgrade. Volcano Terrain - On the middle of every round, the volcano erupts, spreading lava that pops 2 layer of every bloon onscreen (Yep...ZOMGs would pop straight into 16 MOABs), but also deals 1 damage to all non-fire based towers and 2 damage to ice-based towers. Fire-based ones, however, will heal 5 damage. Monkey Apprentices are favored. Glacial Terrain - Every 20 seconds, an artic wind will freeze every non-ice based tower onscreen and every non-ice-immune bloons. Ice Monkeys are favored. Mountain Terrain - Bloons are 50% slower, but blimps aren't. Ice Monkeys are favored. Hills Terrain - Bloons are 25% slower, but blimps aren't. Ice Monkeys are sightly favored. Lake Terrain - Map will be 25% or 50% flooded of water. Monkey Buccaners are sightly favored. Flooded Terrain (NEW!) - Map will be 100% flooded of water. Monkey Buccaners are favored. River Terrain - Bloons come in rushes or in doomy rushes. Sometimes the paths are confusing. Cave Terrain - All bloons are Camo Bloons. Ninjas are favored. Dimensional Terrain (NEW!) - A special terrain of only 3 rounds, 2 with only ZOMGs and 1 with GAZOMG. It's given to you 50.000 cash and you get 100 cash of each MOAB-class bloon popped. Bonus cash is always 25.000 cash. It doesn't unlocks a dimension when the terrain is conquered, because you already have the 3 dimensions unlocked. Futuristic Terrain (NEW!) - All bloons are replaced with Lead Bloons which spawn the 2 of the replaced bloon and all blimps are replaced with DDTs which spawn the replaced blimp. It's given to you 5.000 cash. Bomb Towers and Spike Factories are favored. Stormy Heavens Terrain (NEW!) - All bloons are replaced with Rainbow Bloons which spawn 8 of the replaced bloon and blimps are not replaced. Thunders occasionally strike bloons and they arc just like Thunderbolt of Monkey Apprentice. You start with 5.000 cash. Basically the stormy version of the Heavens Terrains. Heavens Terrain (NEW!) - All bloons are replaced with Rainbow Bloons which spawn 8 of the replaced bloon and blimps are not replaced. It's given to you 5.000 cash STILL UNFINISHED Category:Games